


Restless Night

by Zylo



Series: Insanity AU [21]
Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Dreams and Nightmares, Flashbacks, M/M, Remy and October are moreso cameos than anything, Slice of Life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-18
Updated: 2019-10-18
Packaged: 2020-12-22 20:44:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21082823
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zylo/pseuds/Zylo
Summary: Andy's dreams have one heck of a night while he's trying to sleep.Slice of life fic set in Dimension 3.





	Restless Night

Andy sighed as he sat down on his side of the bed. Pryce appeared to already be asleep, having exhausted himself earlier during a quest in the Imagination. Laying down, he moved closer to the prince, wrapping an arm around him. In turn, Pryce cracked his eyes open and tiredly latched on to the emo, nuzzling his face into the other's chest.

  
"I didn't wake you did I?" Andy asked him quietly.

  
"Was dozing off a bit," Pryce admitted, "at least it was you who woke me up."

  
"Sorry-" Andy began, only to have the prince shush him.

  
"Nothing to apologize for," Pryce said, stifling a yawn. "Just - _sleep_. We both need it."

  
"Heh. Night, Pryce."

  
"Good night, Andy."

* * *

  
_Andy grunted as he landed on the concrete and pushed himself up. Looking around in a daze, the first thing he realized was that this place wasn't his home. The second thing he realized was that it looked like an abandoned city; buildings boarded up, windows smashed, and vehicles overturned. In the sky, he could see dark thick smoke blotting out the setting sun and smelled burning rubber._

  
_Putting his shirt up around his nose, Andy grimaced and began to wander around, looking for answers. To his misfortune, all he found was more of the same as he headed north, the smell growing stronger as he came upon a junkyard; several small piles of trash were lit on fire, as if acting as lights._

  
_'**Or a warning to get lost**,' he thought to himself, gazing around warily._

  
_Futilely he called out, demanding to know if anyone else was around. Unbeknownst to Andy, a pair of glowing red eyes stared at him intently. The thing in question was sneaking up behind him quickly, its sharp teeth and claws glistening in the glow of the flames. With a low growl it lunged at Andy right as the figment turned around, pinning him to the ground._

  
_Andy couldn't make out what the creature attacking him was supposed to be, a mixture of panic and and anger clouding his thoughts. "Get off!" He growled out, punching at the creature desperately. The creature merely snarled at this, leaning its head down towards Andy's face._

  
_"**Coward**," it whispered in a harsh, raspy voice, "that's all you are."_

  
_With a growl Andy attempted to kick his attacker, only to feel pain shoot through his leg as the creature dragged its claws down quickly. "Is that all you can do?" The creature whispered, reaching up to touch Andy's face, filling his nose with the scent of blood._

* * *

  
"_Andy? Andy!_"

  
Andy awoke with a jolt, scrambling to sit up in bed. When he felt hands on his shoulders, his head snapped towards the culprit, only to look into the worried eyes of Pryce. "...Pryce...?" He managed to get out, his mouth and throat dry.

  
"You were having a nightmare, my dear," Pryce explained, pulling the other figment into a protective hug, rubbing his back in slow circles. Once he felt the emo begin to relax, Pryce handed a water bottle to him, "Do you want to talk about it?"

  
Andy coughed and drank the water gratefully, handing it back after he felt he could speak properly again. "I don't even know how to describe it."

  
"Just try your best," Pryce gently urged, putting the water bottle back on the nightstand.

  
"...I was in some run-down city..." Andy began, trying to explain his dream. "There was fire and smoke - the smell was damn awful. I wound up at some old junkyard when some kind of creature attacked me; its claws were probably as sharp as your sword."

  
After speaking with Pryce about the dream he had, Andy found himself falling back asleep, feeling safe in the prince's arms. However, his dreams were a different story, old events bouncing around his mind.

* * *

  
_"They **need** a leader, especially if they're as set on this idea as they seem," October said calmly, watching as his friend paced around._

  
_"I know that but everyone is looking at the **wrong** guy!" Andy argued, his hands gripping at his own hair, worry clear on his face. "I can barely keep **myself **safe, much less **everyone** **else**!"_

  
_"You're not giving yourself enough credit, Andy," October replied, brows furrowed in concern. "You're braver than you think you are and the previous mishaps we've gotten into prove it - after all, we're both still alive because of **you**."_

* * *

_"I can do this, I can do this," Andy muttered to himself. There were rumors of trouble spreading like wildfire among the inhabitants of the Imagination. "The others chose me to be their leader - I **can** do this."_

  
_His thoughts drifted to what the others were talking about earlier; that there were some kind of human-rat creatures spotted. At first Andy had just assumed that they were some monsters that escaped from October's territory; nothing he hadn't dealt with before. However, when October confirmed that wasn't the case, Andy felt a chill run through his veins._

  
_"I can do this!" He yelled out loud to himself, forcing down the worry he felt. "I can lead them; we can figure this out and put a stop to it!"_

* * *

  
_Andy groaned as his back hit one of basement walls, a rat mutant standing above him. 'Shit...' He thought to himself, feeling dazed from the impact._

  
_"**Andy?!**"_

  
_'**What the-?**' Andy and the creature looked over, only to see Remy standing there. In an instant, the rat lunged at Remy as Andy scrambled to his feet, pain flaring through his back. "Fuck! Remy!"_

  
_On instinct Andy pulled a switchblade out of his jeans pocket and rushed at the creature, stabbing it in the side. '**Looks like Pryce was right, this thing is use-**' This thought was cut short as one of the creature's claws slashed him across the chest, knocking him to the ground._

  
_The next thing he knew, Remy was hovering above him, a frantic look on his friend's face while the creature lied dead nearby. "-just try to stay awake!" Remy's voice faded in and out as did Andy's vision. "- somewhere safe... ...you'll be fine... ...where the others are..." Just as quickly as Remy spoke, Andy's vision faded to black._

* * *

  
With a start, Andy woke up to the sight of Pryce's worried face. "Wha- Pryce?"

  
Pryce sighed and pulled Andy into his arms as soon as the other sat up, "You were tossing and turning in your sleep. Another nightmare?"

  
"More like a flashback or two," Andy muttered, leaning his head against Pryce's shoulder. "Sorry for waking you up again." Andy felt the prince shake his head at those words.

  
"Don't be; I'd rather be awake to comfort you, my love," Pryce reassured him. "Speaking of comfort, when's the last time you had a day to just relax?"

  
"...Depends," Andy said, voice slightly muffled, "_why_?"

  
Pryce moved to look Andy in the eyes, hands on his shoulders. "Because I know _you_ and I know when you get too stressed, you have consistent nightmares like this."

  
"_Pryce_-" Andy began only for the prince to hold his hand up.

  
"Nope, no protesting. You're going to spend the day relaxing and I'll be making sure of it," Pryce insisted. "You can be too stubborn for your own good sometimes."

  
"Heh, like you're one to talk," Andy joked tiredly. At the look he got, he sighed and lied back down. "Alright, alright, _you win_. I'll take the day off to relax."

  
Pryce smiled and lied down beside him, wrapping his arms around Andy's waist, "_Good_. I love you, my dear."

  
"I love you too, ya sap," Andy said with a yawn, the feeling of protection from the other lulling him back to sleep rather quickly. For the rest of the night, his dreams were finally at peace once more.


End file.
